


Literally Falling

by thejoystickofaswitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoystickofaswitch/pseuds/thejoystickofaswitch
Summary: Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated and welcome!-Emmy
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Literally Falling

Tsukki had been one of the believers in the phrase, “Love was a weakness.” and had the idea that, without it, humans would probably be better off--no distractions, no emotions getting in the way of their lives. He knew because of first hand experience, well not directly but by being a witness. Movies, tv shows, the many girlfriends that Teru had brought over to introduce to his mom; only then to find out he’s been broken up with. Those types of experiences. They weren’t encouraging in the slightest. In fact watching Teru go through many break ups only made Tsukki less interested in dating and more interested in getting high school done and over with. 

But, in an almost too cliche way, his perspective started to change the minute you entered the picture. Tsukki didn’t see why you captured his attention so quickly. You weren’t even doing anything special--besides staring at a textbook in a strange manner, as if you were hoping to memorize the contents in a matter of minutes. You looked new, your body language giving it away that you were lost and in desperate need of help finding your next class. It was laughable. Tsukki found himself chuckling, and then proceeded to hate himself for it seeing that you heard it. 

In a weird and almost too convenient way, you two became friends. Or mere acquaintances as Tsukki would prefer to put it. Your conversations mostly consisted of a mutual liking for comic books and a hatred for English. 

You two just...clicked. As if it was meant to be or some romanticized phrase similar to that. Even Yamaguchi started to catch on, becoming a bit more bold to tease Tsukki about his sudden interest. 

“So, are you two a thing?” The boy questioned, looking at his good friend with a raised eyebrow. Tsukki could feel his stomach chern. 

“A thing? With (Y/n)?” The blond gestured to his side, the place you always seemed to be standing near. “Yeah, okay. In her dreams.” 

“I dunno,” Yamaguchi shrugged, “You two just give off those vibes.” 

It made dread swell up in Tsukki’s chest. Did everyone around them think this? If Yamaguchi thought it, then it was a good possibility. 

\--

A few weeks later, something happened. You smiled at him. Something that was completely normal and a human thing to do, but when you flashed him that stupid, silly grin, a strange feeling spread throughout his chest. It felt bizarre, completely foreign. He couldn’t help but think, what the fuck? 

It did not take long for him to connect the dots. He wasn’t an airhead like certain people he knew. But oh, did he immediately want to melt into a puddle and be cast away in a drainage pipe. 

A crush. He had a crush on you. 

\--

Another foriegn feeling hit him like a truck when you came to one of his team’s games. The minute he saw that familiar head of hair, the color drained from his face. Here?! Now of all places?! You’d just be a complete distraction! What if he can’t block the opposing team in time?! Hinata would never let him live it down! 

Strangely enough, the imposing doom never came. You weren’t a distraction at all--well, sometimes. Mostly when he could see your smiling face gazing at him with admiration. But, when you cheered for him for the first time, he swore he could feel every dread flee. A new feeling replaced it, but words couldn’t possibly describe what he had been feeling in that moment. (Later on he could diagnose it as a sheer adrenaline rush.) 

After that game had ended -- it was a close match, but they lost by one point -- you ran up to Tsukki and the others, flashing a thumbs up and a pile of compliments. Tsukki had to swallow the ever-growing pride in his chest. 

\--

A few days later, he couldn’t take the feeling in his chest anymore. (The taunting from Hinata being another source of why.) Approaching you quietly, he cleared his throat to get your attention. “Hey, uh--can we talk real quick?” 

You looked up from the book you were reading, “Hm? Oh, yeah, sure.” 

Here goes absolutely nothing. 

“Go out with me.”

“Eh?” Your face immediately became a mixture of blank with confusion. Meaning you weren’t expecting those words to come out of his mouth. To be honest, neither was he. 

“Wait, you’re asking me out?!” 

“Well, yeah, that  _ was _ the plan.” Tsukki let out a groan. Maybe he should’ve planned this better. 

“Ha, okay.” 

Wait, what?

“ ‘Okay’ ?” He parroted, his head tilting to the side. 

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you.” 

For a split second, he was grateful for Hinata’s idiotic teasing. Because now his perspective on love and romance had changed a little. 

It wasn’t just a weakness. There’s no denying it can be, but it’s a needed weakness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated and welcome!
> 
> -Emmy


End file.
